vientos de amor
by Ceridwen-Black
Summary: Hola!He vuelto! Con un nuevo capi!Espero que os guste!
1. solos

Capitulo 1 **Solos**

La tarde caía en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia. La poca luz que quedaba se filtraba por la ventana de una habitación. La suave brisa acariciaba la cortina que escondía esa estancia. Esa habitación era el despacho del director de Hogwarts, de Albus Dumbledore. En ese mismo momento, en esa misma habitación, se escondían dos personas que no querían, no deseaban ser descubiertas por personas indiscretas.

-Esto esta mal

-No lo esta.

-Pero... y si nos descubren?

-Nada!

-Pero... Seria escandaloso!

-OH! Vamos, no te pongas tan...

-Tan­­­­­ que?! ¬¬

-Munnn. ¿Quisquillosa?. Además, pienso que algunos ya lo sospechan(yo por supuesto, je, je)

-De verdad?

-Sí! Acaso crees que son tontos?

-Hay que contestar? OH! ¿Cómo pudimos llegar a esto? Como empezó este... este...

-Juego al escondite?!Tinieblas? Un, Dos, Tres pollito ingles?(Se me muchos juegos mas)

-ALBUS!!!

-Que? Minerva, llevamos muchos años así y aun no nos han descubierto.

-Años?! Oh! A mi me parecen Siglos! Que vieja soy. UU

-Oh! Vamos a mí me pareces exactamente igual que haces...ejem...Siglos

-OH! Sabes muy bien Albus que apenas cambiamos cuando llegamos a una cierta edad. ¬¬

-Ja, Ja, Ja. Ya lo sé. Pero a mí pereces exactamente igual que cuando te conocí. Estas exactamente igual de...

-Guapa? Atractiva? Hermosa?

-Munnn.... Más bien... ¿interesante?

-Qué???!!

-Bueno...es que eso es lo que más me atrae de ti.

-Solo te parezco interesante???

-Si!   
- Solo eso? - ¬¬

-Bueno, la verdad es que... desde el primer día que te vi supe que eras muy interesante. Pero después descubrí que también eras muy valiente, inteligente, que tenias un gran corazón(aunque no lo demuestres)y...

-Y???

-Que tus ojos miel con ese precioso toque verde que tanto me gustan, me conquistarían el corazón.

-Oh! Albus....

-(Bingo!! Lo arreglé!! )Quítate las gafas, por favor. Quiero ver esos preciosos ojos.-La profesora de transformaciones se bajo las gafas, tal como se lo había pedido.- Lo que yo dije... Preciosos!

Ambos se miraron a los ojos hundiéndose en las profundidades de los ojos del otro. Ambos se acercan por la atracción de sus cuerpos. Sus rostros están a escasos centímetros, milímetros del otro.

-PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE!

(Dumbledore, como en un acto reflejo intento sentarse en la silla pero...)

**BUM!!!!**

-Profesor Dumbledore, Se encuentra usted bien?

-Sí! Gracias Severus. Solo resbale al sentarme en la silla. Es esta túnica que es de un material muy resbaladizo.

Y poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de una muy colorada profesora de transformaciones, se sentó en la silla.

-Sí! Ya! Y yo soy imparcial!! - ¬¬  
-OH! ... Dumbledore, entonces... sino quieres decirme nada más... iré a ver como se comportan los de mi casa.

-OH! Esto.. Creo que tendrás que decirles algo a los gemelos Weasley. Los he visto con una de sus sonrisas diabólicas mientras observaran a Ronald Weasley. Me parecen que tenían algo en un saco. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo... Minerva(esta última palabra la dijo con recochineo)

La profesora se le quedó mirando y sopesando si acaso el jefe de la casa Slytherin no sospecharía nada, al fin y al cabo casi les pillan a ella y Dumbledore a punto de...

-McGonagall. Te has puesto colorada

-Es que tengo calor Snape. (Pensamiento Snape: Sí! Ja! Y yo soy el mejor profesor del mundo)Y ahora si me disculpan..

Y diciendo eso se marcho de la sala. El único pensamiento de Dumbledore en ese momento era saber como se había llegado...

-Director.

...a enamorar de esa...

-Director!!

....profesora...

-DIRECTOR!!!!

...hacia tanto tiempo que...

-DIRECTOR!!!!

...todo comenzó.

-DIRECTOR!!!!!!!!!! (Snape se queda rojo del esfuerzo)

-Si? Severus.

Fin del capitulo 1. Espero que os haya gustado, lo he hecho con todo el amor del mundo hacia esos fenomenales profesores de Harry. A decir verdad envidio 1 poquito a Harry. No por sus profes, ni mucho menos( si tuviese uno como Snape me moriría!!!Aunque tengo uno como el Profesor Binns, aburrido y encimas fantasma!!je,je). Lo digo por su maravilloso PADRINO SIRIUS BLACK!!!!OH! SIRIUS, TÚ ERES MI DIOS!!!!!!!! Porque no existen hombres como él? UU


	2. pajaritos por aqui, pajaritos por alla!

Hola!!! Aqui hay otro capi de este fic!! Solo queria advertirles uqe en este estaba un poco...pirada y aburrida.Y me aproveche un rato.cuando lo leais me entendereis!!

Capitulo 2

_Pajaritos por aquí. Pajaritos por alla!_

-Maldito Snape! Como es posible que sea el hombre más inoportuno del Mundo. SIEMPRE!!! Siempre consigue estropear nuestros momentos más intimos- Era lo único que repetia una profesora por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras se dirigia a la torre de Gryffindor- MALDITO PELO GRASIENTO!!(Grito) TE VAS A ENTERAR!!!!!

-Me lo decias a mi, Profesora McGonagall?- Decia la voz de un muy, muy asustado Neville Longbottom.

La profesora miro lo que habia ocurrido. En el momento en que grito, el que estaba delante de ella era el pobre Neville, que habia ido con toda la ilusion del mundo(_pobrecillo!)_ a la nombrada profesora porque por fin la habia acabado el larguísimo trabajo que habia mandado sobre" Como transformar un objeto inerte en uno animado?".( _Al menos tenia que ser de cinco pergaminos. Esta mujer se pasaba de DURA!!!)_

-Esto... yo... –Intento decir la animaga pero solo le salio un murmullo.

-Ha veis visto como le ha gritado la profesora McGonagall al pobre muchacho. Qué le habra hecho?- Decian algunos.

-Pobrecillo! Me da pena!- Decian otros.

-Esto... profesora... Qué le he hecho?- Preguntaba un muy asustado Neville. Tenia los ojos llorosos. Parecia que estaba a punto de llorar.

La profesora al ver esa mirada, la suya se dulcifico(El pobrecillo no tenia la culpa de que el asqueroso de Snivelus fuese un ¢#rón)

-Usted no ha hecho nada malo(espero), Señor Longbottom.- Dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo(aún seguia enojada con ese tipejo. Y quien no?), pero lo bastante fuerte para que los demás la oyesen- Y BIEN! SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIRAN!!.¦lt;/p>

Y como por arte de un hechizo unido a esas palabras todos empezaron a moverse.

-Qué queria señor Longbottom?- Dijo con una...¿Sonrisa?( Pero esta mujer sabe sonreir?)

-Vera... queria...

"BOOM" 

-Piu, Piu!

-Pero... Qué??? oO

Neville se habia convertido de golpe en un ... ¿CANARIO GIGANTE AMARILLO? _( EH! Pero de donde salen estas ideas!!!??? Tengo que ir al psiquiatra!! P)_

-JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA, Que bueno!!!! JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,Ja,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA

-Minerva miro de donde venian las risas y...eran los Gemelos Weasley( Como no?!). Aunque tambien hay que decir que los que veian a Longbottom tambien se reian(Y quien no?).

-SEÑORES WEASLEY!!!!!!!!! VENGAN AQUÍ!!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!!!!! .

-UPS!! ./

-Si, Profesora McGonagall?- Dijeron al unísono George y Fred, con su cara más angelical - Ocurre algo?

-Como que si ocurre algo? Acaban de convertir a un compañero en un pajarraco gigante!!

-Pajarraco NO!! Canario...

-...Gigante.

-Y amarillo chillón.!!No te olvides estimado hermano.

-Por supuesto Fred!! CANARIO GIGANTE AMARILLON!!! JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA

-JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA

-SEÑORES WEASLEY!!! Por su lamentable comportamiento no tengo más remedio que quitarles 50 puntos.

-QUE????!!!!!- Dijeron George y Fred a la vez(para algo son gemelos.no?)

-No es justo!! Son muchos puntos!!

-La vez que más nos quitaron fueron 30 puntos!!X

-Creo que es hora que se comporten(Pensamiento McGonagall: Pero que pido? Si es lo mismo que pedir que Snape tenga un dia el cabello limpio!!! IMPOSIBLE!!!!) Y ahora háganme el favor de convertir al señor Longbotton su estado anterior.

-No le gusta tal como esta?

-Creo que le favorece! Que opinas George?

-Lo mismo que tú, hermanito. Además, se le ve muy contento! - Contesto George, mirando a un Neville-Canario que perseguía a todos los alumnos que había a su alrededor. Por supuesto estos huían unos metros para luego pararse a reír.

-Piu,Piu!!

-JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,

-SEÑORES WEASLEY!!! No creo que reírse de las desgracias ajenas sea asunto de mofa.

-SI! Profesora McGonagall!!!

-Y Bien!? A que esperan para convertirlo a su forma original?

-Eps! Es... que...

-No podemos.

-COMO QUE NO PUEDEN? ¦lt;/p>

-Es...que...

-....aun no tenemos el antídoto.

-QUE???!!!!! O

-Vera...deje que se lo expliquemos_. Glups!!! _

-Es que para conseguir un antídoto teníamos que....probar si funcionaba. Pero necesitábamos probarlo con personas.

-Primero pensamos en Malfoy!

-Si! Pero luego en nuestro Queridísimo Hermanito Perfecto Percy.

Si! Y luego en Ronny!!!

-Pero el primero que se apareció fue Neville...

-...que se comió la galleta sin decirnos nada...

-Bueno...Fred...eso no es verdad... le vimos cogerla y no le dijimos nada.

-Bueno...es que necesitábamos un conejillo de indias

-Esto... mas bien un"canario"de indias. JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA

-JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA

- Señores Weasley tienen una detención indefinida que empieza ahora mismo, que no sera retirada asta que no encuentren un antídoto. ¦lt;/p>

-QUÉ?????!!!!!!!

-Señor Longbottom.Siganos.

-Piu,Piu!!

En un aula vacía se realizaba la "difícil" tarea de transformar el Neville-Canario en simplemente Neville. Para realizar "eso" llevaban ya 2 horas...(Exasperante!!)

-Creo que ya lo tenemos!!

-Espero que sea la buena- Dijo un desesperado Neville-Canario(Tenia solamente la cabeza de Neville y el resto de canario. Culpa de un fallido intento. Aunque eso de fallido habría que demostrarlo.)

-Tomatela!

Neville-Canario cogio con sus...alas el vaso y lo bebió de un trago (Como pudo, claro esta!)

BUUMMM!!!!! 

Ahora Neville tenía la cabeza, las piernas y los brazos de persona pero... aún seguia teniendo el resto del cuerpo de pájaro.

-JA.JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA ;D

-JA,JA,JA, Neville porque no te apuntas a un circo. Seguro que te cogen!! JA,JA,JA,JA,JA

-SEÑORES WEASLEY!!!!

-Si, profesora McGonagall! Seguiremos buscando un antídoto. Dijeron los Gemelos.

-Así me gusta!

20 minutos después...

-Ya lo tenemos!!!!

-Eso espero no me pienso quedar aquí toda la tarde.

-Bien!! Porque no me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.

-Oh! No te quejes! Si así pareces mas delgado!!

-Señores Weasley!! ¦lt;/p>

-Siiiiiiii!!!! Ya vamos.

BUUUMMMMMM!!!!!!! 

Y Neville fue el de siempre.

-Por fin!!! He vuelto!!!

-Señor Longbottom, por favor, ya se puede ir.

-Si, Profesora McGonagall.-Y diciendo eso, se fue.

-Bueno... Profesora McGonagall... nosotros ya....

-Ni se os ocura!! ¦lt;/p>

-EH!! oO

-No os marchareis asta que no recojáis todo!

-Siiiiii Profesora McGonagaaaaaalllllll

Y acto seguido estaban limpiando todo el estropicio que habían hecho.

-Fred! Esto será la bomba!

-Si! Si conseguimos comerciar con estas galletas, ganaremos un pasta con este invento!!

-NI SE OS OCURRA!!! Quiero todas las galletas que tengan ustedes dos y el resto del antídoto. No quiero ningún Pajaro-Gigante circulando por Hogwarts.- ( Aunque no me importaría convertir a cierto Entrometido-Profesor-De-Pociones-De-Pelo-Grasiento-Asqueroso!!!)

-Siiiii,Profesooorrrrraaaaaaa!!!!!!

Al cabo de 10 minutos...

-Profesora. Ya hemos terminado.

-Muy bien! Ya se pueden marchar.

Pero antes que llegaran los Gemelos a la puerta esta fue abierta.

-Minerva, tenemos que hablar!

-Ah! Hola Severus! De que quieres hablar? (te detesto!!)

-De lo que paso en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-QUE??!!!- Dijo poniéndose la profesora de transformaciones toda colorada- Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar! ¦lt;/p>

-Pues yo creo que si!!

-NO hay NADA de que HABLAR. No se de que me estas hablando! ¨ Su cara era de un color rojo intenso)

-Creo que... de cierto R-O-M-A-N-C-E...

-QUEEÉ????!!!!

-Señores Weasley!!!! PORQUE NO SE VAN YA!!!

-SIIIIII!!!!!!- Y salieron corriendo hacia la sala comun de Gryffindor y al llegar alli, entraron dentro...

-Severus. Que es lo que sabes? ¦lt;/p>

-No soy ciego! Sabes Minerva

-_Si lo fueras estarias en la ONCE y no aquí jodiendome el romance._

-Que dices? ¦lt;/p>

-Que si te hace algo?

-SI! YA... ¦lt;/p>

Mientras....unos famosos gemelos...

-EEEEHHHH!!!!!!!! Escuchad todos!!! A que no sabeis quienes tienes un romance??!!!

Todos los de la sala se callaron y se quedaron mirando a los recien llegados para querer saber la respuesta.

-McGonagall y...

-SNAPE!!!!

-_QUEEE?????!!!!!_

Bueno asta aquí el capitulo 2. Espero que os haya gustado. Se lo he dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo a esos Gemelos tan famosos que siempre nos hacen reir con sus trastadas.

-Zipi y Zape?

-Eh?!Quien ha dicho eso?

-.......

-.......

-.......

Estoy sola en mi cuarto y hablo sola. Necesito un Psicologo! UU.

Pues son.. los adorables Gemelos George y Fred Weasley!!!!

Sois los Mejores!!!

Nota para J.K.Rowling: Como les hagas a ellos algo en el 6 libro te mato!!!! Deja algo de alegria en los libros!!! Porque te tengo que decir que como no resucites a SIRIUS( OH! Mi Dios! Yo Te ADORO!!!), Te juro que voy a aposta aInglaterra y te secuestro asta que no cambies el final!!! ES UNA AMENAZA!!!!! Y dicho esto ... asta el capitulo 3, je,je, ya lo tengo todo planeado,, mi mente es muuuyyyyyy peeeerrrrrvvvvveeeeeerrrrssssaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! JJJaaaaaaa.JJJJaaaaaaa!!!!!

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!

contestación a los reviews:

anita Mcgonagall: Gracias!!! Me encanta que te halla encantado(viva la redundancia!!) Esa parejita va a llevar a mas de uno loquito en Hogwarts. De ese me encargo yo!!je,je

Kiara Mcgonagall: Interesante....lo que se dice interesante...más bien te llevará un rato el pensar lo que pondre en el siguiente capitulo(ni yo misma lo se!!) Azte a la idea:si es raro, divertido e inesperado...pasará!!


	3. confesiones para dar y tomar

**Capitulo 2**

_Confesiones para dar y tomar_

QUÉ!

El estruendo fue atronador en la sala de Gryffindor.

Y estáis seguros- Pregunto Lavender Brown.

Pues claro! Lo hemos visto con estos ojitos que nuestra queridísima madre nos dio.

Pero que habéis visto exactamente- Pregunto Ron levantando una ceja.-Porque si los hubieseis visto "enrollándose"(Ron se reía por lo dicho) os hubierais arrancado los ojos solo con ver ese espectáculo!

Todo el mundo en la sala rió.

Y quién no- Dijo Fred riéndose el también, igual que su doble.

Entonces, los visteis o no?

NO! Por Merlín! Sería una enajenación para la vista!

Entonces...?

Pues... –George sopeso lo que iba a decir- Alguno de vosotros ha visto alguna vez a McGonagall ponerse más roja que nuestro color de pelo?

Muchos se rieron, otros se callaron pensando.

Pues no! Ni si quiera la he visto casi sonreír. Aún menos diciendo "Te quiero pupuchurro! Dame un besito!" ¦ -Comento Neville.

JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA. Hoy estas que te sales Longbotton.- Comento Fred.

Todo el resto de los Gryffindor's también se estaban riendo.

Es que sois mi inspiración- Dijo Neville haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Aún rieron más.

JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Bueno! Si eso es solo una sospecha tendremos que confirmarla.

ESO! Seremos el club de los Sherlock Holmes- Grito Hermione quien se había emocionado con la idea.

Quién?

Detectives? Investigadores? Espías?

AAAHHHH! O –Dijeron todos al unísono(menos Neville y Harry)

PUES SEREMOS LOS HERLOG HOLS-Grito Ron

Sherlock Holmes! Ron,Sherlock Holmes- Corrigió Hermione

Y qué he dicho?

Déjalo. No quiero discutir.

Pues eso! Seremos los... Como era, Herm?

Sherlock Holmes!

Gracias Harry! Terlocks Holns.

Que cruz- Dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

Sí- Gritaron todos.

Se puede saber qué es lo que crees saber? ( Como lo diga y sea lo que pienso. Juro que lo convierto en una cucaracha para después pisarla a gusto!)-Dice McGonagall mientras da un sorbo a su taza de té.

Pues, lo que creo y sé! De eso estoy seguro-sonrisa maquiavélica de placer en el rostro de Snape(QUE ASCO!)- es que tú y ese viejo...

Ya estoy HARTA DE TI! NO TE SOPÖRTO! ERES UNA SERPIENTE ASQUEROSA! IGUAL QUE TU PELO!(Lo siento pero es que tenia ganas de decirlo )QUE PASA QUE TE LO LAVASTE SOLAMENTE CUANDO NACISTE O QUÉ! QUE PASA! QUE TU VIDA ES TAN ABURRIDA Y MISERABLE QUE TE TIENES QUE METER EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMAS! PUES EN LA MÍA NO! TE ENTERAS! ESTOY HASTA EL MISMÍSIMO DE TI!

oO

Y ahora te daré tu merecido! JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA

(la puerta, tengo que llegar a la puerta! Se ha vuelto loca!) Sabes, esto... creo que a sido muy agradable esta conversación!

Ya te vas? Tan pronto?

Snape sale corriendo!

"PEGUM"!(Es inventado por moi! )

EEHH?

A donde crees que vas?

EH... al baño?

Pues no! No vas a ningún sitio! JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA( de verdad esa risa da escalofríos oO)

Ni siquiera al baño?

NO! Porque al único sitio al que vas a ir es...

EH! (Socorro!)

... a la suela de mi zapato! )

QUE!

" BLATA ORIENTALIS "!

BOOM!

JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA! MI VENGANZA YA HA EMPEZADO! JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!

La profesora de transformaciones cogió a Snape ( Ahora una cucaracha asquerosa y negra! Que asco me dan! Los dos por supuesto, Snape y la cucaracha! )

Y ahora...

Puso la cucaracha en su mano y...

"INMOVILUS"!

La cucaracha estaba muy quieta. La dejo en el suelo.

... – Se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba su pie.

VENGANZA!

Y piso con fuerza. Y luego...

SALTA, SALTA, SALTA! NO DEJES NADA DE LA CUCARACHA!SALTA, SALTA, SALTA! QUE ES MUY DULCE LA VENGANZA!

De repente dejo de saltar y miro lo que quedaba del Bicho-Profesor(no hay mucha diferencia, no creéis? ). Solo unas migajas to' esparcidas y chafadas. La cabeza aún estaba intacta. Esta se giró y moviendo sus asquerosas antenas moró a la profesora...

Minerva.

EH! QUÉ?

Minerva.- Decía la cabeza de la cucaracha.

EH?

MINERVA!

La profesora se sobresalto y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada tomando aún té con el profesor de pociones (forma aún humana). Ésta la miraba asombrado.

Sí, Severus?

Te decía que... -miró con enojo- Te encuentras bien?

Muy bien Severus, gracias!(Ojala no hubiera sido un sueño)

Bien! Pues decía que he descubierto el romance entre ese viejo loco y tú!

Y qué vas hacer-(Y si lo convierto? Nadie notaria el cambio. No?)

He pensado... - Sonrisa de Jocker(Como el claro! Payaso! ¬¬)- en chantajearos.

QUÉ?(Cerdo! Al final lo convertiré! Ya veras!)

Pues eso! Que os pienso chantajear. Y ahora que ya lo sabes. Me marcharé y ya te diré lo que quiero que hagas.

Se levantó en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba cogiendo el pomo cuando...

Muy bien! Dilo!

Qué-Se giró el profesor grasiento (lo siento por la expresión! )

Que lo digas! Ya va siendo hora que alguien lo diga!

De verdad' No te importa?

En absoluto! Puedes coger y decírselo al primer alumno que veas.

Muy bien, lo haré!

No lo dudo!

Lo voy a decir- Y cogió el pomo, abrió la puerta, y cuando dio un paso en el umbral...

Pero yo también sé jugar a este juego.

Qué?

He captado tu atención, Severus- Dijo la profesora de transformaciones con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro (Que miedo!)

Que sabes? Di!

Pues... –ante esto sonrió con malicia-... que haces punto. ( Qué? MAMA! Mis medicamentos estaban caducados? A que sí! Se me va demasiado la perola UU)

El profesor abrió los ojos como platos y su cara paso de un tono blanco a un rojo intenso.

Cómo lo sabes? ¬¬

Un día te vi! . Fui a tu despacho y al abrir la puerta silenciosamente te vi...

AH!

Sí! Cerré la puerta de golpe. Por supuesto que tuve que contenerme la risa

Qué considerada! ¬¬

Me escondí y abriste la puerta creyendo que había sido algún alumno. Luego volviste a entrar. Por supuesto, luego entré, pero avisé para que escondieras tú... Hobby?

Mmm! ¬¬

Que estas haciendo ahora? Espero que un jersey. Ahora viene el frío. (Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien!1 Vamos decid la verdad! Quién no?)

Mnnn! ¬¬ Que quieres?

OH! Vamos, esperaba otra respuesta como...-Se poso en la mesa e hizo un gesto afeminado (ya sabéis! La mano hacia arriba y dejar caer a partir de la muñeca)-... Pues la verdad es que sí! Sabes! Estoy haciéndome un jersey que me quedara la mar de bien. Resalta el tono de mis ojos. Mnnn Y sabes, también me estoy haciendo una bufanda de lo más fashion!(Os imagináis así a Snape? Da repelus!)(Mama de verdad que no estaban caducadas!)

Ya basta-Estaba aún más rojo que antes.

OH! Vamos no te enfades!

Que quieres?

Que me ayudes- Ahora su rostro mostraba una sonrisa y usaba un tono ¿sensual?

A qué- No le gustaba ese tono.

A mantener mí romance con Albus en secreto.

QUÉ- Sus ojos parecían que se salían de sus orbitas

Si tú lo has descubierto, otros también lo pueden hacer.

No me estarás pidiendo que...

Sí! Quiero que seas nuestra Celestina o Farolillo. Como gustes decirlo.

Pero...

No hay peros! O eso o tricotar!

Te odio! ¬¬

Yo también te quiero!

Me las pagaras! ¬¬

Ya lo veremos! Pero ahora la que disfruta soy yo! Y ahora si me disculpas tengo un asunto con ¡Jumm! Albus.

Se dirigió orgullosa hacia la puerta y se fue del aula.

LA ODIO! YO DE CELESTINA!

Snape se calló.

Esta mujer es mas lista de lo que pensaba. Pero la venganza será más dulce.- Y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Que os parecido? A mí me a gustado! Se me va bastante un rato la perola. Pero es que si no fuese así... No sería yo! . Qué pasara? JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! Eso lo sabréis en el próximo capitulín! Xao!


End file.
